Buttons
Buttons and Rusty: Welcome to Chucklewood is a animated television series and a remake/reboot on the original Chucklewood Critters ''series. Plot The adventures between a bear cub named Buttons and fox cub named Rusty, along with the park ranger's nephew named Johnny in Chucklewood Park and in the suburb. Characters * '''Buttons '(voiced by Christian J. Simon): 'A young brown bear cub who lives in the forested area of Chucklewood Park. He's the only child of Abner and Bridgette, and lives in a cave with his parents along with his best friend, a fox cub named Rusty, along with his folks. ** '''Abner: '''A brown bear and Buttons' father who wears blue overalls ** '''Bridgette: '''A brown bear and Button's mother * '''Rusty '(voiced by Nicolas Cantu): An energetic red/orange fox cub and the best friend of Buttons. He lives in the same cave in Chucklewood Park with him and his parents. ** 'George '(voiced by Tom Kenny): ** 'Rosie '(voiced by Kristen Wiig): * 'Johnny '(voiced by Pierce Gagnon): A human boy and Ranger Jones' nephew who gets along with all the critters in Chucklewood. He goes on an adventure with Buttons and Rusty and teaches them what goes on outside of Chucklewood Park. ** '''Ranger Jones a.k.a. "Jonesy": '''The park ranger of Chucklewood Park and Johnny's uncle * '''Bearbette and Frisky '''(voiced by Skai Jackson and Mckenna Grace): ' * '''Skipper' and Bluebell '(voiced by Harland Williams and Kristen Schaal): * '''Lester Eli Gator '(voiced by Brad Garrett):' * '''Franklin '(voiced by Chris Knowings):' * '''Freddie: ' * '''Turner: * Skeeter: * Quacker '''(voiced by Andy Samberg): * '''Ranger "Rod" Rodrigo: '''An overweight park ranger who's hard-working and determine. He is also assistant to Jonesy. Rod does not enjoy Buttons and Rusty's company (especially Rusty) due to the fact they irritate him (much to Johnny's displeasure). They refer to him as "Roddy". * '''Robin: '''An exchange student from Crystal Grove, Johnny's friend (girlfriend) and classmate from school. She's also good friends with Bearbette and Frisky ** 'Harold McCobb: '''Robin's father and owner of Harold and Daughter's outdoor store. * '''Bob '(voiced by Dave Willis): * '''Principal Pines (voiced by Carey Means): Johnny's school principal. He reminisces his time as a disco dancer Recurring Antagonists * Zak Vileman: **'Zany Zeke the Swindler:' **'Robot ZigZaks:' * Delilah Denara: **'Dario:' * Chef Garrett Gourmad: * Randal the Wizard (voiced by Dana Snyder): A grouchy wizard who lives in a cabin of Chucklewood Park. He disguises as a woodsman to avoid attention. His parents are Mother Nature and Father Time Episodes Buttons and Rusty: Welcome to Chucklewood will feature 100 episodes in total. #'Night of the Chucklewood Creeper '- Buttons and Rusty decide to go spend the night with Johnny while Jonesy goes out to do some late night errands leaving his new assistant ranger, Rod to watch over them. #'The Election '-''' After a disagreement, Skipper and Bluebell decides to have an election to run against each other. #'Abner's Diet '- Concern with Abner's health the critters decides to put him in a strict healthy diet #'The Three MarkeTEERS '-''' 'Johnny travels to the supermarket with Buttons and Rusty in the Suburb to gather food for their folks. #'Smokin' Tongues '- While traveling to a abandon dump, Buttons and Rusty meet with a snake name Syco who offers them cigarettes which add to their new habits, this concerns Bearbette and Frisky. #'The Robot '- Buttons and Rusty decides to watch over a engineer's robot. #'Game On '-' 'When Johnny gives his old hand held video game to Rusty, he can't stop playing with it. #'Rebel Without a Paw - #'The Lonely Woodsman' - When the cubs favorite toy fall into the cabin of a grouchy woodsman name Randal they try to get it back. Until they learn he's a secretly a wizard. #'What's Eating Buttons?' - #'Dreadhoot' - #'Kisses and Friendship '- #'Joker's Wild Life' - Fed up with Freddie's pranks, Buttons decides to get even with him and he prank him by dressing as Sasquatch. But things doesn't go well when Buttons is captured by researchers. This makes Freddie feel so guilty that he must get Buttons out of this mess. #'The Weevil Within' - #'Chucklewood Gang meets Frankenstein' (Halloween Special) - #'Where's Jonesy? (or The Lone Ranger)' - #'Trainding Spaces' - While avoiding spring cleaning, Rusty meets an space alien name Bleek who's trying to get away from his lazy lifestyle he has with him and his brothers. He transform into Rusty and takes his place while Rusty takes his as well. But things doesn't as Rusty wanted it. #'Weekend with Roddy '- Ranger Rod must watch over Buttons and Rusty for the weekend while their folks are gone. Category:Animated Series Category:Reboot Category:Animated television series Category:Chucklewood Critters